Private Parts
by K4tsuma
Summary: "It was just another night they were spending together when she decided to question the enforcer. She thought that asking her was probably the only way she would ever get to know what goes on in Yayoi's head." Yayoi x Shion, yuri, oneshot.


**A/N: Here's a little something I wrote on a whim. Title comes from "Private Parts" (feat. James Michael) by Halestorm. I think this song fits them pretty well, especially the part that says "we get naked, but I can't undress your heart."**

 **As always, I don't own Psycho-Pass or any of its characters.**

 **Private Parts**

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being loved."

Those words echoed through Shion's head, spinning endlessly, making a mess of her thoughts. It was such a sad thing to say… she didn't think she'd ever hear her lover verbalize something like that.

It's true that the blonde could never figure Yayoi out, though. They had slept together many times, and despite the fact that she was particularly good at observing and analyzing people, she still couldn't clearly understand what the black-haired female felt.

Yayoi was so expressionless most of the time. She had such a pretty face, with those beautiful – yet cold – blue eyes, Shion thought it was a waste not to appreciate it. She wondered what had turned that reckless, passionate teenager into an obedient adult who would take orders without a second thought.

Sure, they may have been considered as dogs by the inspectors or by the system as a whole, and been treated as such, but they were still human.

Yayoi was a complete mystery. The only time she would show her true self to Shion was when they made love. Still, even then, the blonde could tell that she wasn't giving it all of her – she still had something inside her that she would refuse to let go. It was as if she had built a wall around it, and since Shion didn't know what it was, she couldn't break through.

During their lovemaking sessions, Yayoi's touch was tender, sweet. She would always make sure to take care of every single part of Shion's body. She knew all of her weak spots, all the places she liked to be touched; she knew how to drive her insane. It was hard for the blonde to believe that even then her black-haired beauty wasn't completely hers.

Shion wanted to know why. Why couldn't Yayoi give her all of herself? Why did it feel like, even though Yayoi poured her soul into making Shion feel good, she wasn't as comfortable when the physician did her best to return the favor?

Then, one day, Shion found her answer.

It was just another night they were spending together when she decided to question the enforcer. She thought that asking her was probably the only way she would ever get to know what goes on in Yayoi's head.

The response, though, wasn't what Shion was expecting at all.

The black-haired beauty, underneath her, looked away for a bit. She sighed, searching for the right words to say. Then, she turned to face the blonde again and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm not used to being loved."

Shion stared back at her.

She was looking for something inside those cold blue eyes.

It wasn't a lie. For the first time ever since they met, Yayoi was being completely honest with her.

It hurt, though. It hurt like hell. Those words that left her lover's mouth hit her really hard.

She had been hurting Yayoi all along, without realizing it.

She should've asked her sooner. Gotten to know her better. Told her how she really felt. All of that before sleeping with her. After all, she couldn't have done it in mere four days.

It wasn't like her. It wasn't like her at all. Shion had never been the kind of person to make such a big deal out of love.

Still, there she was. Hugging Yayoi tightly, as if she would never let go, with tears rolling down her face.

"You don't have to apologize," was all that she could manage to say.

She had been blinded by love. Yayoi wasn't ready for a relationship – not yet. There were a few things they needed to talk about, and maybe a heart to mend.

But it wasn't a problem anymore.

That night, Shion made a promise to herself.

That she would make Yayoi smile again. That she would bring back the fire that had been inside those eyes so long ago. That she would make her happy.

And she will. Failure, when it came down to Karanomori Shion, was never an option.


End file.
